


Tony doesn't quite get it

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [8]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, He doesn't quite get it, Kurt thinks it's sweet, Tony needs to stop, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s worried about you,” Kurt had smiled, drawing a blanket from the back of the couch over the both of them, “I think it’s sweet.”</p><p>Now that Blaine’s in New York, Tony just wants to make sure he’s getting on okay. And, you know, drop in and say hi on occasion (Read: all the freaking time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony doesn't quite get it

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: Could you maybe write something where Blaine is living with Kurt in New York and well Tony just wouldn't be a good dad if he didn't check up on him once in a while, or really all the time and it's getting kind of annoying.

They had it all planned out before Blaine’s NYADA acceptance letter even arrived. Realistically speaking, cramming Blaine into the loft that already housed Rachel, Santana, Kurt and occasionally Dani and Elliot wasn’t going to work. So, as of midway through July (after an extensive battle with Tony that still somehow ended with him paying a larger share than they would have liked) Kurt and Blaine could officially say that they were the proud owners of a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment, just ten minutes away from Stark Tower.

 Of course, Carver had managed to slip in God knows how many homophobic comments about Blaine and Kurt living together. Blaine had ignored them; not even his mom’s bitter excuse for a husband could take away the fact that _he was moving to New York. With Kurt._ And he’d _never have to see Carver again._

As if to make up for the new lack of parental presence, his dad made a point of showing up so often that they started to anticipate his arrival every morning over breakfast.

It’d started as nothing. Tony had showed up with Steve and Clint to help shift boxes (Bruce wasn’t really one for heavy lifting unless he was in Hulk mode, and the Hulk wasn’t really someone you wanted to let loose in an apartment you’d owned for less than an hour) and Blaine and Kurt had welcomed the help. Well, Blaine had welcomed the help; Kurt had insisted on getting a start on ‘unloading what was already upstairs’. He’d kissed Blaine, smirked and sent him downstairs to lead the three men back up to the right apartment.

 It wasn’t as often to begin with. Tony would drop by after both boys had staggered home from classes, offering to buy them dinner.

“I’m just checking up on my favourite son,” Tony had shrugged, “Making sure you’re adapting to big city life okay.”

“I’m your only son,” Blaine had rolled his eyes.

“That I know of.”

“And it’s not like I’ve never been to the city before, is it? I spent a month of last summer out here with you.”

“It’s different when you don’t have Ohio to go back to,” Kurt had added.

“See?” Tony raised his chin indignantly, “Your boyfriend understands me.”

 Blaine did understand though. New York was loud, _all the time_ , but when Kurt had to work or they didn’t finish classes at the same time New York couldn’t seem more quiet. He was lonely, to an extent. He missed constantly having his mom around.

But then his dad started turning up for breakfast.

Letting himself in.

Drinking the last of their coffee.

“He’s worried about you,” Kurt had smiled, drawing a blanket from the back of the couch over the both of them, “I think it’s sweet.”

It was ‘sweet’ when Tony realised Kurt was harbouring a secret knowledge of car mechanics and turned up halfway through dinner one night.

Tony was just ‘worried about him’ when a boy in Blaine’s class made a less than pleasant comment about Kurt, and said commenter lost his place at NYADA.

But even Kurt stopped trying to justify Tony’s actions when he walked in on them not exactly fully clothed.

“Hey, boys,” The door had swung open, “I was passing by and- oh, dear God I did _not_ need to see that.”

“Dad!” Blaine exclaimed, falling off the couch and scrambling to his feet, “What are you _doing_?”

“I just stopped by to say hi and I walk in on my son and his boyfriend going at it on the couch-”

“’Going at it’? We still have pants on!”

“Wasn’t going that way though, was it?”

“No, that’s it,” Blaine scoffed, taking his shirt from Kurt and pulling it over his head.

“Blaine,” Kurt warned.

“I’m done,” Blaine shook his head, “Look, dad, I love you, I do, but you _can’t_ keep _doing this_. I’m _eighteen years old_ , I need _space_. You can’t just walk in here like you own the place. Just… just _stop_.”

“Okay.”

“And I- wait, what?”

“Okay,” Tony shrugged, “I get it. I worry about you, but I should… I should stop. I should stay in the tower and imagine all of the horrible things that could be happening to you and-”

“ _Dad_ ,” Blaine groaned.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“Tony, I think what Blaine is _trying_ to say is that you don’t have to stay away _completely_ , just… maybe you know, you don’t have to be here every day?” Kurt offered.

“No, no, it’s all right; I’ll just leave and never show my face here again.”

“ _Dad_.”

“Tony, you can’t just guilt us in to letting you continue to show up unannounced.”

“I know, I get it,” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, “But I guess I could guilt you both into stopping by the tower more.”

“But-”

“We could do that.”

“ _Kurt_ , don’t give in to his demands!”

“Listen to your boyfriend, Blainers,” Tony chastised, “I’ll see you both tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow?” Blaine repeated.

“You’re coming over for dinner,” Tony beamed, “Goodbye, boys.” Tony sauntered out of the apartment, pulling the door shut behind him. Blaine hung his head in resignation.

“Kurt, what have you done?”

“He just wants to check up on us, it’s-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.”


End file.
